


Shard Heart--"It's Quiet Uptown" Pixane Tribute

by TitaniumNinjasGirl



Series: Pixane Appreciation Club! [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alexander Hamilton references, Angst, Don't tell Ruby I wrote angst pls, F/M, Hamilton References, I keep killin y'all with angst right after the fluff, SEASON 11 SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN, SO SORRY, Song: It's Quiet Uptown, Songfic, i'll get in trouble, that's why i write both one right after the other--balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl
Summary: A songfic about what would happen if Pix had gotten snatched to the Never-Realm instead of Zane.(Look up "It's Quiet Uptown" and read until it says "hit play" if you want to hear the original lyrics. Also, I'll be posting a lot to help catch up to my WattPad works. Sorry in advance for the spam.)
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), pixane - Relationship
Series: Pixane Appreciation Club! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069904
Kudos: 5





	Shard Heart--"It's Quiet Uptown" Pixane Tribute

**{ Season 11 spoilers if you haven't seen that!**  
 **[Alanshee-Valera](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Alanshee-Valera)** **on WattPad** **helped me come up with this concept on Discord! For anyone familiar with** ** _Hamilton_** **, this will ring a bell. Basically, we thought, "What if Pixal had gotten snatched to the Never Realm instead of Zane?"**  
 **I was listening to** ** _It's Quiet Uptown_** **at the moment and she suggested we could rewrite the lyrics to it. So, here we are! She had a story similar to this on her profile as well, so check that out too! Once you get to** ** _"one week later"_** **, hit the play button for the music.}**

~~~

It all happened so fast. He couldn't get there, too _far_ , it's too _fast_ , he's _too slow-_

In a flash, she was gone.

_"PIXAL!"_ Zane screamed and ran to where Pixal disappeared. He barely made it before he collapsed onto his hands and knees. Horror and rage and fear and sadness... they all struck daggers at his power source at once. Is this what Pixal felt when he died the first time? "My sweet snowflake, I'm so sorry. Please, come back. You're my world." He whispered, almost inaudible.

He couldn't hear the others calling his name, nor did he notice the ice growing from his palms and surrounding him. His tears barely escaped his eyes before they froze and shattered on impact. His heart was similarly shattered into millions of pieces.

Spikes of ice bigger than a person grew at alarming rates around the devastated nindroid. The temperature dropped instantly and harsh, snowy winds from nowhere started to blow. The team wasn't able to get close enough for him to hear their pleas to calm down. The winds pushed them away and the spikes kept them from approaching any more.

Zane's tears kept coming faster and faster, freezing and shattering as fast as they were shed. He screamed, sobbed, and shook his head in denial. He didn't notice his whole body was slowly being encased in a block of ice. His emotions were too strong, eventually they would overpower him if he didn't gain control soon.

_"Zane! Let us through!"_ A faint voice could be heard from outside his self-made ice prison. An orange glow and slight rise in temperature made it easy to guess who was trying to get through.

"No! Do not come any closer! You will be hurt!" Zane shouted. He was scared, confused, angry, and the constant daggers to his power source just broke him that much more.

A loud beeping from his core indicating his temperature was getting too low to function slowly started to bring him out of his funk. But not soon enough. The ice crept up his arms and around his neck and he started to panic. It only moved faster.

The last thing he saw was Kai finally breaking through the melting ice and rushing towards him.Kai swore and pressed his hands to Zane's core to try and melt the thickening ice. _"I thought he couldn't freeze himself..."_ {Yeah, technically Kai shouldn't have his powers right now. Hush and let me write XD It was late when I wrote this and I didn't want to rewrite it all for one detail. If you want, imagine Nya broke through with a flamethrower, idk}

~~~

_One week later_   
_{Go ahead and hit the play button!}_

_[Nya:]_

_There are moments that the words don't reach_   
_There is suffering too terrible to name_   
_You hold your partner as tight as you can_   
_And push away the unimaginable_

The whole week after, Zane had refused to talk after he came back online. He'd wandered around the _Bounty_ with his old gi clutched to his chest. The one he'd given her.

_[Nya:]_

_The moments when you're in so deep_   
_It feels easier to just swim down_   
_Our family's moved uptown_   
_And learned to live with the unimaginable_

One more week. They'd left the _Bounty_ after Zane had woken up one night, crying that he couldn't be here if _she_ wasn't. They almost weren't able to open the door that night. It had frozen shut.

_[Zane:]_

_I spend hours in the garden_   
_I walk alone to the store_   
_And it's quiet uptown_   
_I never liked the quiet before_

_I can't sleep well without my snowflake_   
_A picture of my love at our door_   
_And I pray_   
_That never used to happen before_

Week 3. He still didn't talk. Sleepless nights were frequent and days were long. Hope for saving Pixal started to wane.

_[Ninja:]_

_If you see him in the street_   
_Walking by himself, talking to himself, have pity_

_[Zane:]_

_Pixal, you would like it uptown, it's quiet uptown_

_[Ninja:]_

_He is working through the unimaginable_   
_His hair has gone grey_   
_He passes every day_   
_They say he walks the length of the city_

_[Zane:]_

_You knock me out, I fall apart_

_[Ninja:]_

_Can you imagine?_

A month after her disappearance, he'd only spoken in nightmares. Who knew a nindroid could become so tired and worn down? All their efforts to try and cheer him up and convince him she could be saved was for nothing.

Until one day came a spark of hope.


End file.
